Kouya Aotsuki
' Kouya Aotsuki '(蒼月 洸哉 Aotsuki Kō''ya''), is one of the 8 playable rutes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He's Kazumi and Mitsuhisa Aotsuki's son. It is known that Music is his passion and along with Keisuke Hirama, Jun Nekonishi and Yuuki Torii are part of a band which plays the actual Morenatsu Trailer theme, "Where the Wind has gone -2nd-''" by ''SENSITIVE. He's a Husky but normally mistaken by a Wolf due to his fur pattern. It's implied that Kouya and Shun Kodori have a close relationship, normally with Shun calling Kouya his Onii-san ''(Older Brother). Story Before the events of Morenatsu, Kouya and Hiroyuki (And all the rest of the crew, excluding Soutaru Touno as he had not met them yet) had a nice and pure friendship relationship from the very beginning. During one of the summers in Waterfront Village, Shun Kodori fell to the river and was dragged through it until the adults saved him while all the crew was scared, this moment got memorized by Kouya. Kouya always presented a rebellious behavior and was after Hiroyuki's left the village that he confronted his dad and left to an apartment while these time he joined Keisuke's band and make a new group of friends which he calls "''His true friends", is unknown if after this he still got together with the old group of friends. During the time with the band is remarkable that he lost his virginity and implied that it was with a girl as Hiroyuki says that he was "Everytime surrounded by girls", no matter whas Hiroyuki says, Kouya will not say with who he lost his virginity or if he's still virgin, but is implied that he's not due to his noticeable experience. When Hiroyuki came to the town is noticeable that Kouya keeps the rebellious behavior but is more mature now about his actions. Personality Kouya is a very stubborn and easily "pissed" Husky, which be called "Wolf" is what angered him the most. He isn't Kouya Normal.png|Kouya's Normal Pose Kouya Smile.png|Kouya's Happy Pose Kouya Grinning.png|Kouya's Grining Pose Kouya Grinning 2.png|Kouya's Grinning Pose 2 Kouya Serious.png|Kouya's Serious Pose Kouya Sigh.png|Kouya's Sighing Pose Kouya Angry.png|Kouya's Anger Pose Kouya Doubt.png|Kouya's Doubt Pose Kouya Surprised.png|Kouya's Surprised Pose Kouya Crying Old.png|Kouya's Crying Pose (Old) Kouya Crying New.png|Kouya's Crying Pose (New) Kouya Swimsuit.png|Kouya on his swimsuit Kouya Underwear.png|Kouya on his underwear Kouya Profile.png|Kouya's Profile (New) Kouya Profile Old.png|Kouya's Profile (Old) Kouya Band.png|"We are forever with" Kouya Apartment.jpg|Kouya's Apartment (Outside) Kouya House.jpg|Kouya's Apartment (Inside) Kouya Parents House.jpg|Kouya's Parents House Band Record Studios.png|The band studios Kouya Comic.png|Kouya in Gamma-G's Comic "Bubblegum Bear" Kouya Load Screen.png|Kouya in the old Demo loading screen Kouya Doodle.png|Kouya's design doodle by Gamma-G|link=https://www.furaffinity.net/view/780608/|linktext=Kouya's design doodle by Gamma-G 1183980445.gamma-g_koya02.jpg|Kouya's first artwork design|link=https://www.furaffinity.net/view/649786/|linktext=Kouya's first artwork design koya.gif|Kouya during developtment 1300c3899e492c2ae01ecdbaef752c2c.jpg|Kouya & Shun Kodori Hidden Sexual Scene a754e2b5c82ec615a73bbd1998d422e3.png|Ditto very expressive and sometimes the player must pick difficult choices to bring up some emotions of him, he can lie in order to not make the player worry or just to hide what he truly feels. He has a rebellious and naughty behavior plus he likes to have his personal space respected as he denies the Player to take a bath with him, also that if the Player notices that Kouya's house was a mess, he will just look to other way and shout at the player to stop the topic. He doesn't have a calm life and he's very messy implied by the disordered newspapers dates. He doesn't like to show to many emotions towards someone and if he does, he forces himself to do it because he knows that later he will not be able to do it again. In the beach scene, if you follow Juuichi with the Watermelon Slam, he gets very pissed with Torahiko by trick him to hit the sand and with Hiroyuki tend a trap for him, confusing him to make him hit a rock, implying that he likes jokes and fun moments. If you pick to follow Torahiko in the beach, he will call his attention when he notices how carefree was Torahiko with Hiroyuki's situation and actually start a fight about it. He has a trauma with Jan-Ken-Pon (Rock-Paper-Scissors), due to having never won a single game in his entire life, this actually depresses him. There's a limit to how much he hides his feelings as after the fear of leave the band to live with his parents again, he couldn't resist to run away and cry in the storage to not be seen. Morenatsu Profile * 'Species: '''Dog (Husky) *'Gender: 'Male *'Birthday: 'April 2 (Aries) *'Blood Type: 'B *'Height: '181 cm. (~5'11") *'Weight: '68 Kg. (~ 150 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Music *'Short Description: 'He is considerate of others, however this dog has a straightforward and rebellious atmosphere to him. Usually calm, he's the type who burns quietly. He has a bit of a stubborn side. Cut off from his parents, he has been living alone since graduating from junior high. He makes a living by working and plays with his band every day, aiming to become a musician Appearance Kouya wears a loose-fitting black tank top, a worn pair of blue jeans, a set of marine tags around his neck, and two black arm bands. One band is always on the wrist of one arm, while the other band is always further up the upper arm of his other side. Usually his left arm has the wrist band and his right arm has the upper arm band, but sometimes they appear swapped, he also wears tennis and a black speedo, and wears a black and blue speedo with a black line as a swimsuit. Physically, Kouya has semi-athletic body, with remarkable strong arms and chest and a bit noticeables abs he also has nipples but almost invisible since it seems that they're the same color as his fur and like all the characters in Morenatsu (Aside of Tatsuki and Tappei for being reptiles) he posseses a Humanoid genital. Also he posseses plantigrade feets. Kouya's Fur is a tone of Blue near a gray scale plus a beige palid fur that extends from the face to the tail, the hair has pointy bangs and it seems to be long, it shares the same color as the fur. Trivia * Kouya is known to be Straight Gay or nearly an implied Bisexuality *Kouya is commonly confused for being a Husky or a Wolf, it is commonly mistook by fans *Kouya's Tail seems to be his Weak Spot after be pulled he blushed and tried to hide it *Between K&S's Patch and S&J's Patch, a new Pose of Kouya crying was added to complement the old cry scene. *Is noticeable that Kouya is the most experienced in Sexual Terms *By now, he has been the only one implied to be 100% dominant, probably due to his Bisexuality state. *Kouya's eyes were Beige aside of Yellow and he missed one bang on his hair in the development of the game, plus, his neck got shortened and got extra hair on his chest. *Aotsuki Kouya literally means Blue Moon Sorrow, probably due to his painful life *Kouya can also be wrote as Koya, and his sprites are actually listed as ''Koya. *There was a secret scene between Kouya and Shun having sexual relations in the first demo, however, this was non-canon and removed after the second demo. Category:Dog Category:Playable Route Category:Finished Route Category:Game Character Category:Main Character